


Ревность

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Ревность – катализатор агрессии и ненависти. Ревность – начало конца, ревность равна недоверию, а оно есть оскорбление для любого любящего человека
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 8





	Ревность

Обжигающие горячие капли били по коже, напор был выкручен на максимум, вода смывала всё, вода забирала усталость, бодрила, но не могла смыть раздражение, въевшееся, казалось, в сами внутренности, разъедая ядом каждую клетку тела. Он сам виноват, сам! Ревность — катализатор агрессии и ненависти. Ревность — начало конца, ревность равна недоверию, а оно есть оскорбление для любого любящего человека.

Джаред Падалеки ревновал. Он ревновал много, сильно и не всегда уместно. Нет, всегда неуместно. Но справиться с собой не мог. Не тогда, когда кто-то посягает на принадлежащее тебе совершенство.

Он слышал, что любое, даже самое прекрасное творение, если видишь его каждый день, становится привычным и уже не радует глаз как впервые. Любой, даже самый искусно приготовленный деликатес, употребляемый часто, превращается в лапшу быстрого приготовления и не вызывает гастрономического восторга. Джаред не знал, как там у других обстоят дела с любованием картинами или видом Центрального парка из окна, меняются ли у них вкусовые восприятия красной икры при каждодневном её смаковании, но сам он так и не привык к красоте. Красоте Дженсена Эклза.

Они жили вместе уже полгода, до этого три месяца встречались, но он так и не увидел в своём мужчине ничего обычного. Дженсен оставался необыкновенным, желанным, он был лучшим. И Джаред отмечал, что не только для него Дженсен Эклз — чёртов идеал. К нему постоянно прилипали жадные похотливые взгляды мужчин и восторженные лукавые — женщин, стоило им выйти в люди. Даже престарелая миссис Коллинз, вечно ворчащая и не жалующая никого из соседей, расплывалась в широкой улыбке, когда Дженсен с ней здоровался.

Он гордился Дженсеном. На самом деле гордился. Если быть откровенным хотя бы перед самим собой, он гордился тем, что Дженсен у него есть. Что это сокровище досталось Джареду Падалеки — лохматому переростку из Техаса с замашками капитана школьной футбольной команды. Джаред в такие моменты ощущал, что ростом он, может, и вымахал, но перерасти некоторые подростковые закидоны пока так и не сумел.

Будь Дженсен чуть менее коммуникабельным, Джаред бы, возможно, успокоился. Менее улыбчивым, менее галантным. Менее флиртующим! Для Дженсена флирт всегда был не более чем приятным дополнением к общению. Для Джареда же это всякий раз становилось проблемой. Его душили инстинкты собственника. И он срывался, не часто, но очень показательно и очень красочно. А главное, всегда не вовремя.

Сунув голову под струи душа, Джаред едва преодолел желание разбить кафель лбом. Не обращай внимание, не обостряй ситуацию, любила повторять ему мама, когда Джаред становился в позу, будучи горячим неуправляемым подростком. Но это больше не работало. Не с Дженсеном.

Джаред, скрипя зубами, молчал, ждал чего-то. Сдерживался изо всех сил.

Дождался, черт возьми! Он взорвался прямо у Дженсена на работе. Идиот.

Психанув, он отключил горячую воду, даря телу и мозгу шоковую терапию посредством ледяного водопада. Не становилось легче, воспоминания и злоба продолжали крутиться глубоко внутри, пожирая нервы.

Всего одна неправильно брошенная фраза — и вот они уже ругаются, высказывая друг другу все претензии и страхи. Джаред даже не мог вспомнить, как они добрались до дома, настолько его накрыло. Он сейчас в точности бы и не сказал, что выкрикивал тогда и что отвечал Дженсен.

Ясно в память врезался только один момент — Дженсен, очень быстро собрав чемодан, вылетел из квартиры, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

А Джаред не придумал ничего лучше, чем утопить боль и гнев в виски. Сегодня утром он проснулся с больной головой и разбитым сердцем. Ушибленная задница не в счёт — падая с кровати на пол, он вообще не почувствовал ничего кроме подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Джаред поёжился и вырубил ледяной поток. Казалось, что стало легче. Физически. Как оправдываться он не знал. Дженсен и раньше намекал ему, чтобы Джаред сбавил градус своей ревности, но вчера что-то пошло не так. Увидев, как Дженсен с улыбкой прощается со своим симпатичным коллегой и, пожимая на прощание руку, задерживает её дольше положенного — Джареда перемкнуло. Этот Мэтт был как сошедший с обложки GQ красавчик — до неприличия ухоженный, отутюженный, волосок к волоску. Дорогой и броский экземпляр. Гей он или нет, Джаред понятия не имел, Дженсен никогда особо не распространялся о своих коллегах, но вот этого хлыща Джаред видел несколько раз в офисе, заезжая за Дженсеном после работы или в обеденный перерыв. Бесспорно, он был красив, но от него так и веяло холодной самоуверенностью, какой-то монументальной неприступностью, такие цену себе знали.

Только Дженсен улыбался ему как старому другу, шутя и открыто смеясь, пока не увидел Джареда у выхода.

Его увядшая улыбка переполнила чашу терпения.

Наскоро вытерев волосы полотенцем, бросив его после прямо на пол, Джаред ввалился в комнату и упал на огромную кровать. Темные простыни были несколько дней как измяты и не меняны, сначала не было времени, а потом стало не до того.

Дженсен, каждый раз видя подобное, морщил нос, но позволял утянуть себя в постель, забываясь там до следующего утра. Где всё повторялось по кругу.

Вцепившись в волосы, Джаред застонал.

Ещё и дурацкое, выматывающее похмелье, от которого лучшее средство секс, проверено многократно на общем с Дженсеном опыте.

Сейчас Дженсена не было… Нет, Дженсен был, только неизвестно где и с кем. Когда позавчера они орали друг на друга, Джаред его не слышал. В нем клокотала обида и необоснованная ревность, будь она неладна! Джаред закрыл глаза. При воспоминании о лице Дженсена — раскрасневшемся, пылающем, о сжатых челюстях и мечущих молнии зелёных глазах он возбудился. Он скользнул рукой вниз, обхватил член, вторую опустив ниже — к самому входу. Боже, как же было бы хорошо, если бы это был язык Дженсена и его умелые пальцы. Джаред надавил на сфинктер и насухую протолкнул палец на одну фалангу, немного боли, то, что ему нужно. Дженсен любил его брать вот так, почти без смазки, по одной слюне, любил всматриваться в этот момент в его лицо, считывая каждую эмоцию, наслаждаясь тем, что видит. Отдавался он так же: отчаянно, страстно, без стыда. Джаред двинул кулаком по члену, одновременно насаживаясь на палец внутри.

В голове образовался туман, вытолкнувший боль. Джаред прикусил губу, стон сорвался с губ, когда он ввёл палец до конца, в ушах звенело, он ничего не слышал, он ничего не знал, всё стало вторичным, только лицо Дженсена, под сомкнутыми веками, его губы, его глаза, его руки… Джаред двигал рукой всё быстрее, по позвоночнику иголками проносились мелкие разряды, ещё немного…

— Дженсен… — имя, которое всегда срывалось с его губ в момент, стоило подступить оргазму, в момент, когда мозг не воспринимает внешнюю информацию, когда только чувства и инстинкты управляют и разумом, и телом, и услышал тихий сбивчивый шёпот.

«Джаред».

Джаред распахнул глаза. В проёме распахнутой в спальню двери стоял Дженсен. Зрачок почти полностью поглотил зелёную радужку, на лбу испарина блестела мелким бисером, руки сжаты в кулаки. Джаред зажмурился, выгнулся и, вскрикнув, кончил себе на пальцы.

— Охренеть… — глубокий низкий голос Дженсена раздался совсем близко. — Я чуть на пороге не спустил в штаны.

Он сбросил куртку и коснулся губ Джареда поцелуем. Этот чувственный рот сводил с ума.

— Что… что ты здесь делаешь? — мозг возвращался в рабочее состояние очень медленно. Вместо радости от его возвращения он задал самый идиотский вопрос.

— Я здесь живу. — Дженсен не хмурился, не обижался — он улыбался. — Мы здесь живём. Судя по пустой бутылке внизу, ты не скучал?

Джаред сглотнул. Он определённо ничего не понимал.

— Джей, очнись, я понимаю, что сперма брызнула тебе и в мозг. Но всё же.

— Ты же ушёл, — выдавил Джаред снова первое, что пришло в голову.

Дженсен скользнул пальцами к члену Джареда и собрал себе на пальцы сперму. Он отбросил его руку и пробрался ниже, минуя яички, обвёл почти не раскрытое отверстие и протолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца.

— Я здесь, — его тон стал жёстче. — Я всегда буду здесь.

Он согнул пальцы, и Джаред взвыл.

— Ты. От меня. Не избавишься. Не надейся. — Дженсен впился в его рот, терзая языком, трахая им, вылизывая. Джаред поплыл, член снова стоял так, будто это не он кончил пять минут назад.

— Твои истерики — привычное дело. Ты подумал, что я ушёл от тебя? — Дженсен прекратил движение внутри.

— Бля! Не… останавливайся!

— Ответь. — Дженсен надавил на простату, выбил из Джареда ещё один громкий стон и снова остановился.

— Да… прости. — Джаред попытался сам насадиться на ласкающие пальцы, но тело било дрожью, получалось не очень.

— Ты. Мой. Запомни это, Джаред Падалеки. И если твои припадки ревности — способ вынудить меня свалить, то ты выбрал очень хреновую тактику. — Дженсен возобновил пытку, на этот раз двигая рукой очень быстро, то надавливая, то резко вынимая.

Джаред сходил с ума, он слышал слова Дженсена, но едва улавливал суть. Понял только одно: от него никто не ушёл, его не бросили.

— Сильнее! — взмолился он и потянулся рукой к члену.

— Убери! — Джаред повиновался приказу. Это был именно он. И это был именно тот властный Дженсен, его парень, его половина, его всё. — Кончишь на моих пальцах, и я трахну тебя, как сам захочешь. Сделаю… — он наклонился к самому уху Джареда, — всё, что пожелаешь.

Эти слова сработали спусковым механизмом. Джаред задвигал бёдрами, чувствуя, как внутри по всему телу разливается лавой удовольствие.

— Давай.

Джаред встал на лопатки и залил свой живот новой порцией спермы. Перед глазами заволокло, поплыло рябью. Тело стало желейным, Джаред провалился в благословенную пустоту.

Он приходил в себя медленно, выплывал на поверхность, возвращаясь в реальность неспешно.

— Ты великолепен. — Дженсен коснулся его шеи поцелуем.

— Прости, — единственное связное слово, которое он мог выдавить из себя сейчас. И снова совершенно не к месту.

Раздался тихий смех.

— Так и быть, прощаю тебе твою неотразимость.

Джаред улыбнулся. Похоже, Дженсен не злился ни капли.

— Джей, для справки, если ты так и не понял ещё. — Он коснулся рукой его груди. — Ты бываешь несносным, ревнивым скандалистом. И любого другого я бы послал уже давно. Но… мне дико нравится, когда ты ревнуешь. Когда на лице ходят желваки, когда твои глаза сужаются, а взгляд становится рысьим — хищным, опасным. В тот вечер мы оба перегнули палку. Я был на взводе из-за проблем на работе, ты опять себя накрутил. И вместо того чтобы… в общем оба погорячились. Ко всему я адски опаздывал на самолёт.

Джаред распахнул глаза. Самолёт? Видимо, заметив его откровенное замешательство, Дженсен снова рассмеялся.

— Ты меня не слушал, ясно. Я летал в Даллас к родителям. Пришло время зачитывать завещание бабули. Вспомнил?

И тут Джареду стало стыдно. Он помнил, что у Дженсена недавно умерла бабушка, они летали на похороны вместе. Помнил, как не смогла принять его семья Дженсена, и простившись с покойной, они, не задерживаясь, вернулись домой… И он отчётливо вспомнил, как Дженсен рассказывал, что через несколько недель ему придётся снова туда лететь на оглашение завещания старушки.

— Вспомнил, вижу. Пить надо меньше. Ты уже, как я понял, наши отношения помянул, но потом протрезвел и в порыве раскаяния предался разврату с самим собой. Выкрикивая моё имя.

Дженсен облизнулся. Чёрт возьми! А Джаред только мысль сформировал!

— Я…

Дженсен положил палец ему на губы, призывая замолчать.

— Всё нормально. Ты устроил мне отличную встречу.

— Почему не звонил? — выпалил Джаред, когда Дженсен поднялся и направился в сторону душа, скидывая одежду на ходу.

— Не до того было, да и тебе надо было остыть. — Он обернулся у самой двери в душевую. — Я стал владельцем Эклз Индастрис и восьми миллионов долларов. Отпразднуем? — Дженсен подмигнул и скрылся за дверью.

Джаред тут же соскочил с кровати и ринулся следом. Какие на хрен миллионы, когда в самой непосредственной близости от тебя твой идеал? И так близко он будет всегда.

Вот это точно стоило отпраздновать!


End file.
